


Prompt# 80: "Is your seatbelt on?"

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Noctis and Gladio take a drive.





	Prompt# 80: "Is your seatbelt on?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/gifts).



> Figured I'd fill and post this prompt during Gladnoct week. <3

After carefully parked the Regalia at the haven, Noctis sat still in his seat a few breathes after the rumble of the engine had dissipated.

“You ready?”

“Yep.”

Noctis felt his lips twitch, but managed not to grin outright. Gladio’s face… he looked like they were about to face-off against a pack of Mindflayers, not take a quiet afternoon drive through the Duscaean countryside.

With a shrug, Noctis climbed out of the car, leaving the door open and circling around to the passenger side. When Gladio didn’t move, Noctis popped open his door and punched his shoulder lightly.

“Don’t got all day.” Cerulean eyes flashed with mischief. “Or are you too scared?”

“I finished the course,” Gladio muttered as he slid out and circled the hood. He settled himself stiffly in the driver’s seat, checking the position of the mirrors about a dozen times by Noct’s count before shutting the door and fastening his seatbelt.

Noctis dropped into the passenger seat and shut the door, crossing wiry arms across his chest and watching Gladio. “Any decade now,” he taunted.

“Shut up,” Gladio snapped, checking the indicators on the dashboard that showed the fuel level and everything else. He finally turned the key in the ignition and reached to shift the car from park to reverse. Before he pushed the lever, he shot a wide-eyed look at Noctis.

“Is your seatbelt on?”

“I don’t think we’ll get in an accident out here, Gladio.”

“Put it on.” Gladio’s voice was firm, and the rich timbre did something to Noct’s insides, but this wasn’t the time to dwell on that. He clicked his seatbelt into place and made a ‘go ahead’ gesture to Gladio.

For a long, electric moment topaz honed to sapphire. But then Gladio put the car in reverse, carefully inched out of the parking space, shifted into gear and—

_They flew._

To say Noctis was shocked was an understatement. Gladio had always seemed overly cautious when they practiced driving. This carefree, daring behavior was an unexpected pleasure. 

When he’d discovered his boyfriend had never learned to drive, Noct had taken the opportunity to lovingly needle him about it. But then Gladio had gone on to explain that with his increased duties as Shield to the Prince, he’d never had the time to take the class, let alone practice. So Noctis had made it his mission to teach Gladio to drive when time allowed between hunts and reclaiming Royal Arms. It added a hint of normalcy to their lives, and let them both forget a while that they were on the run from the Empire; it allowed them to act like young men and pretend they were just two dudes in a car.

Sometimes? That was all you needed.

Noctis smiled one of his rare, genuinely happy smiles. He laid a hand on Gladio’s muscular thigh, settled back against his seat, and watched as the landscape blurred passed the window. Reaching out, he turned on the radio, and even though he didn’t know the song Noctis instantly decided it was perfect. The open road, the man he loved at his side, and good tunes - what more did you need?

In an hour, he’d go back to being Prince Noctis, the uncrowned Chosen King of Lucis, daemon hunter and pawn of the Six.

But for now? He’d just be Noct, and he’d admire the way the afternoon sunlight picked up the russet highlights in Gladio’s dark hair.

Moments like this were to be savored - and so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love! <3
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
